Raizes: Um novo começo
by Wolf171
Summary: Nossa semente fora plantada.  Cresceremos em meio ao caos.  Ergueremos-nos em meio à luz.  E nossas raízes invadirão o submundo e lá consumira tudo.  Nossos galhos ser erguerão rumo à copa celeste e o céu sustentara.  Somos a proteção.  Somos o inimigo.


Inocência quebrada é uma nova vida achada.

XXXXX

Três dias, apenas três dias nessa casa e eu já não estou aguentando mais, tudo que meus tios faziam era reclamar, mas não me obrigavam a fazer nenhum trabalho doméstico, já que eu usei a cartada de que Sirius Black era o meu padrinho, o fato de infelizmente ele ainda ser considerado um criminoso ajudou a amedrontar meus parentes, mesmo assim ficar sem fazer nada nessa maldita casa já estava me irritando, afinal eu já fiz todos os meus deveres, provavelmente nem todos corretamente o que faria Hermione brigar comigo, mas que se dane.

Eu estou vendo TV ou pelo menos olhando pra tela, eu nem sei mais que programa é aquele afinal nem prestava atenção, meus tios não estavam por perto, tinham saído para uma festa de um dos sócios de Tio Valter e bem meu primo Duda, o chupeta de baleia saiu falando algo de encontrar os amigos, a voz chata de tio Valter ainda ecoava pela minha cabeça, os avisos de querer encontrar a casa inteira, grande merda e pra completar o tédio eu ainda ficava pensando onde Sirius se metera, não tive mais noticias dele e com isso eu ficava com mais raiva ainda de Snape e rabicho se não fossem eles eu teria uma família de verdade.

"Que saco." Falei em tom alto tentando extravasar a frustração, rapidamente desliguei a TV, o programa já tinha mudado e eu nem sabia qual era mesmo, mas agora o silencio reinou e isso me irrita pra cassete, eu preciso sair dessa casa se não eu realmente iria botar fogo nela, subi rapidamente até meu quarto e peguei um pequeno maço de dinheiro trouxa, eu sempre levo aquilo comigo para caso eu precise, Edwiges olhou indignada para mim, mas eu nem ao menos liguei, não tenho paciência para dar explicações a ela, pelo menos não agora, novamente desci as escadas quase pulando alguns degraus, a porta da frente passou tão rápido por mim que quando cheguei na calçada eu fiquei pensando se realmente a fechei.

Que se dane não ia voltar pra checar, eu me afasto o mais rápido daquela casa tediosa e sério, às vezes eu odeio esses vizinhos fofoqueiros, pois é só eu sair na rua que tem gente me olhando por entre as janelas ou até nos quintais, alguns ainda fofocavam em toma audível sobre eu ser um delinquente, mas rapidamente já estava longe daquela rua maldita, passei direto pela Avenida das Magnólias e fui para um canto mais distante da casa dos meus tios, um centro comercial ali perto Surrey não é lá a maior das cidades, mas tem uns bons lugares se soubesse procurar, eu conhecia alguns já que vivia sendo esquecido pelos meus tios em algum lugar quando pequeno, logo me vi em frente a um novo Cyber Café, nunca vi ali o lado de dentro que dava pra ver pela vitrine, era amplo com várias mesinhas separadas com algumas pessoas em Laptops e um balcão grande, bom, que se dane eu preciso parar num lugar mesmo, entrei rapidamente ouvindo o sino da porta e fui até uma das mesinhas mais afastada da janela, mas que dava uma boa vista do balcão.

"Algum pedido?" Perguntou uma garçonete me olhando, ela não me encarava com desagrado, então não devia me reconhecer mesmo.

"Um Cappuccino forte." Falei rapidamente para ela que se afastou.

Então esperei igual a um idiota, parecia que a garçonete estava tirando o leite da vaca de tanto que demorava, à medida que o tempo passava, eu percebi que estava meio descontrolado, mas o que eu podia fazer? Odiava viver entre os trouxas, odiava essa vida medíocre, queria voltar logo para Hogwarts, onde era meu verdadeiro lar.

Estava sonhando acordado com Hogwarts quando algo me trouxe de volta a terra, o som de um sorriso, confesso que nunca tinha escutado nada assim em toda minha vida, era um sorriso desinibido, como se não se importasse com ninguém ali, apenas ria por sentir vontade, me virei para ver a dona de tal sorriso, quando a vi, senti como se o chão sobre os meus pés desaparecesse, ela não era desse mundo, cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros que desciam por suas costas chegando próximo de sua bunda, pele branca e um rosto com traços diferentes, mas extremamente belos, seus olhos tinham cor de chocolate derretido, seu rosto era belo, excitante, nunca tinha visto uma beleza assim, só o que mais chamava atenção a ela, era seu corpo, ela usava um macacão jeans, daqueles que estão na moda, o macacão colado em seu corpo acentuava ainda mais suas curvas. – e que curvas – sua cintura era fina, seus seios fartos, e sua bunda era algo fora do natural, redonda, grande, podia jurar que era empinadinha de forma natural, eu não estava acostumado com uma bunda daquela, geralmente as garotas que eu conheço simplesmente não tem bunda, as que têm é algo tão insignificante que nem é digno de olhar, agora por Deus, como essa garota é linda – gostosa, ela é gostosa, extremamente gostosa, surrealmente gostosa! – eu devia estar igual um idiota enquanto olhava para ela, talvez até babasse.

"Senhor gostaria de pedir algo mais?" a garçonete dizia, era a primeira vez que escutava o som da voz dela, mas parecia que ela tinha feito essa pergunta umas três vezes.

"Saber quem é ela!" falei meio que sem sentir, a expressão da garçonete fechou na hora que falei.

"Não sei" ela cuspiu as palavras antes de sair apressada.

O idiota que mais parecia no cio não tocou no cappuccino, na realidade fiquei olhando para a misteriosa e perfeita garota, ela havia sentado no balcão, e estava a olhar na tela de seu notebook, uma vez ou outra ela sorria sozinha, e eu me pegava rindo igual um besta, por uma vez ou outra ela desviou o olhar da tela e nossos olhares se cruzaram, fazia um esforço tremendo para não desviar o olhar, por duas vezes ela desviou poucos segundos depois de nos encararmos, então na terceira vez ela me encarou, um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu em seus belos lábios vermelhos naturais, sua expressão era ainda mais linda, agora nem se eu quisesse eu conseguiria desviar o olhar, então percebi uma leve levantada em sua sobrancelha direita, ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso, e por fim desviou o olhar, levantou da cadeira que estava sentada e pegou seu notebook, fiquei meio desesperado – isso seu idiota...prontinho, encarei a garota até ela se sentir incomodada e ir embora – pensei que ela iria embora, mas então o inesperado acontece, ela veio em minha direção, e eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, meu coração faltava saltar pela a boca.

"Posso me sentar?" ela perguntou, sua voz era tão perfeita quanto ela, mas notei que tinha um sotaque carregado, então percebi a lógica, com aquele corpo ela não poderia ser britânica.

"Claro...com certeza" me sentia um idiota pelo jeito que falei, ela sorriu e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando ao meu lado.

"Mora aqui perto?" ela perguntou, era tão amigável, toda cheia de sorrisos, tão diferentes das pessoas que eu conhecia.

"Mais ou menos, e você? É estrangeira, certo?" perguntei.

"Percebeu pelo o meu sotaque?" a bela garota perguntou.

"Em parte" fui sincero, na realidade o sotaque só me deu certeza, o que me fez achar que ela era estrangeira era o corpo.

"Ata, deve ter ficado olhando minha bunda!" ela exclamava "Menino mau".

Fiquei corado igual um garoto do jardim de infância, ela percebeu o vermelho de minhas bochechas e soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada.

"Sou Bianca Bragança" ela dizia esticando a mão direita.

Segurei na mão dela "Harry...Harry Potter" falei meio sem jeito.

"È um prazer senhor Harry Harry Potter" ela sorria "Então, sou brasileira, meu pai é embaixador do Brasil, e eu sou seu maior problema em Londres, ele é do tipo conservador" ela deu uma pausa e voltou a sorrir "Sabe, odeio Londres, o frio e a chuva, sinto falta do Brasil".

"Queria conhecer" falei "Deve ser muito bonito".

Acho que eu escolhi as palavras certas, pois Bianca ficou ainda mais animada, falou tanto sobre seu querido país, que pareceu que eu era um amigo de velha data, me contou suas histórias mais engraçadas, e suas festas mais animadas, por um momento percebi que minha vida inteira, tanto nas malditas férias quanto em Hogwarts, eu simplesmente não tinha nenhuma história parecida com as historias dela, geralmente estava entre o perigo mortal e a responsabilidade, nunca tinha me dado ao luxo de ser irresponsável.

"Cara, você devia ter me interrompido, lhe contei minha vida inteira e simplesmente não sei nada sobre você" ela dizia me lançando um daqueles olhares perfeitos dela. "Minha hora chegou, tenho compromissos e terei que ir embora, infelizmente".

"Sua vida é bem mais interessante." falei, então parei um tempo, tomando coragem para falar o que eu queria, tinha que falar, não podia ficar sem saber se iria voltar a vê-la ou não. "Mas posso lhe contar as historias de minha vida amanhã, aqui, tipo no mesmo horário?".

"Claro" ela respondeu sem nem pensar "Aqui serve o melhor cappuccino de toda Londres" Bianca se levantava "A gente se vê amanhã Harry, e eu farei você falar ao invés de só me escutar".

Antes de sair ela fez algo que eu simplesmente não estava acostumado, beijou minha face por duas vezes, beijando as duas bochechas, fiquei paralisado enquanto ela ia pagar sua conta, ao passar pela a porta ela acenou para mim, eu acenei de volta e me peguei com a mão erguida vários segundos depois dela ir embora, me xinguei mentalmente por algum tempo. – preciso de roupas novas – e depois fui ao caixa pagar minha conta, afinal não existiam mais motivos para ficar ali, na realidade iria comprar umas roupas trouxas mais maneiras para poder impressionar a Bianca.

XXXXX

Tinha gastado um bom dinheiro trouxa com roupas, comprei algumas bem legais, a maioria foi indicação da vendedora, que foi muito educada comigo.

Mal dormi a noite esperando o momento para voltar ao Cyber Café, nem acordei direito e já estava no banho. Confesso que tomei um demorado banho e demorei muito mais do que o normal para escolher as minhas roupas, talvez pelo fato de realmente ter roupas minhas, então fui ver meu reflexo no espelho, apareci vestido com minha calça jeans nova e uma camiseta Throwdown preta com estampa em prateado, por cima da camisa um casaco também preto feito de algodão mesmo, e por fim usava um tênis da Adidas novinho.

Era fato que tinha sobrado algum dinheiro, mas aquele dinheiro era para emergência, sempre achei que devia deixar um tanto guardado para quando eu realmente precisasse, agora estava um pouco a menos, então percebi que devia arrumar uma forma de conseguir mais dinheiro trouxa.

Usei a capa de invisibilidade para sair de casa, não queria nenhum dos meus tios perguntando onde eu ia, ou como arrumei dinheiro para comprar aquelas roupas, tirei a capa vários metros da casa, então caminhei a passos largos para o Cyber Café.

Para a minha lamentação ela ainda não tinha chegado, meio idiota eu esperei no balcão até a mesa em qual eu me sentei ontem ficar desocupada. – sim eu realmente acho que ela me deu sorte – Quando finalmente a mesa desocupou eu corri igual um besta já a ocupando, confesso que fiquei meio corado ao notar que algumas pessoas olhavam para mim. Ignorei os olhares e pedi o mesmo cappuccino que tinha pedido ontem, sim, o besta aqui achava que tudo iria dar a mesma sorte de ontem.

"Boa tarde, gatinho" Bianca dizia já puxando a cadeira que ficava ao meu lado, confesso que quase morri de susto.

"Ah... boa tarde" falei meio que no susto "Já estava aqui?"

"Sim". Ela disse escorando a cabeça na mão direita, seu rosto perfeito olhando frente a frente ao meu "Te vi chegando e correndo para pegar nossa mesa, que romântico!" ela nitidamente estava brincando comigo, isso me deixou meio desanimado "A propósito, você está super gatinho hoje".

Não sabia se era mais uma das brincadeiras, mas resolvi responder "Muito obrigado" falei "Você sempre está bela".

Depois disso a conversa fluía naturalmente, como prometido Bianca exigia que eu contasse tudo sobre minha vida, então contei, apenas omitindo a mágica, contei que meus pais tinham sido assassinados por um doente mental chefe de uma gangue, e que fui criado com meus tios malucos, e depois fui para uma escola interna, que era eu amava mais do que tudo, contei sobre Rony, sobre Hermione, e sobre Sirius, falei que alguns membros da antiga gangue do doente ainda queriam minha morte, tipo, me abri para ela, como nunca tinha me aberto para trouxa nenhum.

"E eu pensando que minha vida era difícil". Bianca dizia em um tom super casual. "Harry, me passa o numero do seu celular, fica mais fácil para gente combinar pra sair, tipo hoje, quase não deu para mim vim, eu fiz um esforço tremendo para não lhe dar um bolo".

"Não tenho celular" falei.

"Para!" ela falou se levantando "Não pode... você precisa de um celular, somos adolescentes, nós precisamos de celulares". Ela abriu um largo e belo sorriso e segurou na minha mão. "Anda... vamos, iremos comprar um celular para você".

Não reclamava, simplesmente não falava nada enquanto ela me puxava pela rua, talvez pelo fato dela estar segurando em minha mão, e isso era algo que eu realmente estava amando, e o engraçado era a expressões dos garotos e até dos adultos quando olhavam para a gente, Bianca era muito, muito gostosa, então os cara estavam realmente com inveja de mim.

Para minha eterna tristeza ela soltou de minha mão quando chegamos à loja de telefones, logo a vendedora começou nos mostrar um monte de aparelhos diferentes, adorei um que a tela corria para cima mostrando o teclado em baixo.

"Não, esse não!" Bianca dizia no momento que mostrei para ela.

"Por que não?" perguntei.

"Muito gay" ela dizia sorrindo "Você precisa de um telefone de homem".

À medida que as vendedoras nos mostravam os modelos novos, Bianca os chamava de gay, ela brincava e se divertia, seu sorriso era algo deslumbrante, seu jeito animado estava me cativando.

"Esse... é lindo, perfeito, incrível" Bianca dizia dando saltinho em frente a um aparelho "Caso contigo, te dou comida e roupa lavada se você comprar esse celular".

"Comprado" quase gritei.

"Bobo" ela dizia soltando uma leve gargalhada.

Gastei mais um monte do meu dinheiro trouxa, pois o aparelho que Bianca gostou era o mais caro da loja, já fora da loja, andando pela rua, decidi testar o telefone, Hermione tinha me obrigado a decorar seu número, caso acontecesse alguma coisa, então eu sabia ele de cor, parei no meio da calçada, Bianca deu um passo na frente, vendo que eu parei, ela também parou, dando passos na minha direção.

"Que houve?" ela perguntou.

"Vou testar o celular" falei sorrindo tirando o aparelho do bolso, em seguida já digitava o número da Hermione.

"Ligando para quem?" Bianca parecia interessada, mas sua expressão não era de divertimento.

Ia responder quando escutei o som da voz da Hermione dizendo "Alô", então senti meu coração acelerar, eu estava com saudades da minha amiga.

"Mione" falei "È a primeira que recebe uma ligação de meu celular".

"_Para Harry... comprou um celular?_" Hermione parecia animada com a notícia "_Agora podemos nos falar sempre, podemos viver trocando torpedos, que legal_".

"Anota o número ai" falei.

"_Claro, anotado já_". Ela respondeu. "_E ai como tá sendo as férias?_".

Já ia começar a falar quando olhei para Bianca e percebi que ela estava com uma expressão emburrada, então percebi que tinha acabado de ligar para outra garota no meio de um _'encontro'_ e mesmo sem ter nenhuma experiência com encontros, eu percebi que isso não era algo legal.

"Mione...hum... estou meio ocupado agora, a noite eu te ligo" falei.

"_Ok, irei esperar, se não ligar eu mesmo ligo, saudade de você Harry_". Hermione dizia.

"Eu também estou com saudade" falei, Bianca ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Tchau".

Desliguei o celular, Bianca estava encostada em um poste, de braços cruzados, não tirava os olhos de mim, fiquei meio sem graça, com medo de ter estragado tudo. – só me faltava isso, estragar tudo com a garota perfeita – me aproximei dela.

"Pensei que tinha comprado o celular para manter contato comigo" ela dizia em um tom sério "Mas nem pediu meu número".

"Já ia pedir". Falei "Me passa seu numero?".

"Não". Ela respondia, depois soltava uma gargalhada, talvez por causa da expressão do meu rosto, eu devia ter ficado com expressão de choro. "Estou brincando, me dê o seu celular ai".

Ela digitava em uma velocidade incrível, totalmente diferente de mim, então fez algo que eu não esperava, pulou na minha direção, passando seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço e beijou minha bochecha, escutei o _click_ da foto sendo tirada.

"Prontinho". Ela dizia. "Agora quando eu te ligar vai aparecer nossa foto".

XXXXX

Estava com sono, eram duas tarde e eu tinha acabado de acordar, talvez pelo fato de ter passado a noite inteira trocando torpedos com Bianca. Como esperado meus tios nem pensaram em me acordar, provavelmente pensando que seria melhor eu ficar no meu quarto e não estragar a vidinha deles, me sentei na cama ainda meio sonolento, Edwiges me encarava seriamente com um tom um tanto critico, não é a primeira vez que eu sinto que ela é muito esperta para ser apenas uma coruja.

"Eu estou bem menina." Falei sorrindo para ela que piou e eu juro que tinha um pouco de cinismo naquilo, mas não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com ela, eu tinha a impressão que se ela falasse de verdade, eu perderia a discussão, saindo desses pensamentos eu logo me lembro que eu sairia de novo hoje em breve, e pelo que me lembro meu caixa de emergência estava baixo e ontem dando uma volta com Bianca, eu notei umas coisas que nunca notei antes, e olhando para meu quarto vi que eu definitivamente preciso de uma cama nova e confortável, um pouco maior ali tinha moveis de mais para o quarto, isso por que meus tios viviam enfiando coisas ali dentro, toda vez que eu voltava das férias tinha alguma tranqueira de Duda ali dentro, nem olho debaixo da cama por que está lotada de porcarias, o armário que eu guardava minhas coisas também estava detonado, bom, eu preciso de dinheiro para dar umas mudanças aqui.

"Então garota, que tal fazer uma entrega para mim?" Quase ri quando vi ela estufar o peito com orgulho como se desejasse uma tarefa como aquela. Eu rapidamente me levantei, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho em branco, escrevi algumas coisas e, dobrando em seguida, fui ate meu malão e o abri, pegando a chave de meu cofre bem lá no fundo, voltei para a escrivaninha e reli a cara.

Ao Banco Gringotes

Gostaria que me enviassem a quantia de 1000 galeões trocados em dinheiro trouxa.

Mande por intermédio dessa coruja.

ASS: Harry Potter.

Não era muita coisa, mas eu não sabia o que escrever direito. Amarrei a chave e a carta nas patas de Edwiges que parecia orgulhosa por estar carregando a chave do meu cofre, ela piou em tom alto em quanto eu acariciava as penas de sua cabeça e mordeu de leve meus dedos como um carinho.

"Isso é importante viu garota, então tome cuidado e seja rápida." Falei dando as ultimas instruções para ela que piou em entendimento. "E só você pode trazer a resposta, eu só confio em você." Falei e aparentemente falei o certo, pois ela estufou mais ainda o peito em sinal de orgulho, acho que inflei um pouco o ego dela que logo saiu voando pela janela, mesmo se eu ficasse olhando a direção que ela foi eu com certeza a perderia rápido pois nunca a vi voando tão rápido.

XXXXX

Eu finalmente sai do banho, acho que nunca demorei tanto no chuveiro, de qualquer jeito eu já estava vestido com uma bermuda que eu comprei e ainda secava meu cabelo com a toalha quando eu vi Edwiges de volta, ela parecia orgulhosa por ser rápida, olhei atentamente e não vi ela carregando nada além de uma carta, ela esticou a pata em minha direção, eu joguei a toalha sobre a cama e fui até ela, pegando a carta fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça.

"Boa garota". Eu disse pensativo, ela voltou para sua gaiola, onde bebeu água e comeu um pouco de ração antes de fechar os olhos, mesmo assim eu tinha a impressão que ela ainda prestava atenção em mim, olhei para carta estranhando, parecia ter algo dentro, vi o brasão do Gringotes na cera que lacrava o envelope, bom, eu o abri logo até por que ele não abriria só por que eu o estou encarando, tirei a carta de dentro do envelope e a desdobrei vendo um pequeno cartão dourado com um grande G em relevo cair, eu rapidamente o peguei e olhei mais atentamente para ele, o único detalhe a mais era um holograma de duende. Olhei para a carta a fim de saber o que se tratava aquilo.

Caro senhor Potter

Por recentes acontecimentos no banco quando chegou o seu pedido nos o avaliamos e lhe oferecemos uma alternativa. O cartão dourado dentro do envelope é um beneficio que damos a poucos no banco somente nossos melhores clientes o recebem. Isso deve ao fato de que o cartão evita que nossos clientes fiquem andando com grandes quantias de dinheiro bruxa ou trouxa.

O cartão funciona da seguinte maneira:

Primeiro você pode usa-lo em qualquer caixa eletrônico trouxa e digitar qualquer número, a quantia de dinheiro trouxa será debitada diretamente de sua conta, assim como você pode fazer isso em qualquer máquina de cartões de crédito.

Segundo, pode ser usado no mundo bruxo e trouxa para fazer transferências bancarias, tudo que você precisa fazer é apertar o holograma do cartão e dizer a quantia e especificar se é dinheiro bruxo ou trouxa, no caso de for dinheiro trouxa, você também deverá informar o número da conta e o banco ao qual a quantia será transferida e do mesmo jeito que a primeira maneira diz, o dinheiro será debitado diretamente de sua conta em nosso banco.

Agradecemos pela preferência em nosso banco e esperamos que assim possamos fazer mais negócios.

ASS: Grink Krunsk, Gerente administrativo do Gringotes Inglês.

"Opa... adorei". Peguei o cartão na mão o erguendo bem alto, sorria igual um bobo, agora poderia comprar um monte de coisas, mas primeiramente iria arrumar meu quarto, se tinha que passar meses aqui, pelo menos passaria com estilo. Peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem.

Vou mudar meu quarto, a fim de ir às compras comigo? Prometo deixar você me influenciar em todas as decisões! Hehe bjos

Após virar a noite trocando torpedos com ela, já estava bem treinado em escrever rápido, mas lógico que as mensagens dela vinham ainda mais rápido, pois mal coloquei o telefone em cima da cama ele já estava tocando o toque de torpedo.

Estou dentro, em frente ao café às 13 horas?

Sorri feito besta apaixonado e lhe respondi com um simples _'com certeza, estarei lá', _depois terminei de me vestir. Novamente usei a capa de invisibilidade para sair de casa, no local de sempre eu guardei a capa na minha mochila, e fui até o café, mas dessa vez não entrei, fiquei a esperando na porta, para minha total alegria eu não tive que esperar muito, pois logo ela chegou, estava deslumbrante, usava um vestido azul bebê de tecido leve, soltinho, no corpo, que a deixava ainda mais linda – ainda mais gostosa – ela me cumprimentou com um abraço caloroso e com beijos em minhas bochechas, meu coração acelerava em cada cumprimento e despedida dela.

"Limite?". Ela perguntou.

"Parte da herança de meus pais, então podemos gastar". Falei sorrindo.

"Ain... adorei". Ela dizia me dando o braço.

Caminhamos de braços dados na rua, ela olhava algumas vitrines, mas logo me puxava para frente, ela realmente parecia empolgada para comprar móveis novos para meu quarto. Caminhamos daquela maneira até chegar a uma grande loja onde vendia móveis e até tinha alguns móveis de estilistas famosos e eletrônicos, era tudo que procurávamos.

Ao entrar na loja, Bianca se transformou, olhava tudo, dava palpite em tudo, parecia se divertir ao máximo, então percebi que mulher adorava comprar, foi ela que comprou os criados mudos, que comprou a escrivaninha e a prateleira de livros, sim, eu dei carta branca para ela, então ela se divertia ao máximo, depois de comprar a prateleira ela comprou um grosso tapete, dizia que tinha dia que o melhor lugar para se ler era deitado em um fofo e confortável tapete, novamente eu não disse nada.

"Agora a cama". Ela dizia me lançando uma piscadela travessa "Temos que escolher bem".

Fomos até o setor de camas e colchões, olhamos muitas, nenhuma despertou muito o interesse da Bianca, então finalmente chegamos às ultimas camas, lá estava os modelos mais novos, uma delas chamou a atenção da Bia, diferente das outras camas que eram todas altas, essa era rente ao chão, uma base de madeira fazia parecer que ela tinha altura do chão, mas na realidade ela ficava dentro dessa base, que era vários centímetros acima do piso normal, tipo curvado em rampa, era algo novo que eu nunca tinha visto antes, mas era bonito. Bianca soltou um sorrisinho e pulou no colchão, ficou lá deitada durante algum tempo soltando um longo suspiro.

"Com uma cama dessas dá até vontade de fazer besteirinhas". ela dizia baixinho.

"Moça, quero essa aqui". Falei por impulso, Bianca soltava uma deliciosa gargalhada.

Depois de comprar os moveis, fomos ver os eletroeletrônicos, compramos uma imensa TV LCD de cinquenta polegadas, um ótimo aparelho Home Theater, e um aparelho de DVD bacana, além de um notebook, tipo, meu quarto ficaria completa, e extremamente legal.

Depois de ficarmos horas nas compras, fomos para uma lanchonete, onde lanchamos juntos, percebi que estava sendo mais natural tê-la ao meu lado, principalmente da maneira que estávamos, sempre de mãos dadas, muitas vezes ela me abraçava em público e beijava minha face, era algo natural para ela, os brasileiros eram mais próximos um do outro do que os britânicos, ela dizia que nós britânicos éramos frios, enquanto os brasileiros eram quentes.

Já era noite quando nós despedimos e ambos seguimos nossos caminhos, e foi no momento da despedida que algo mágico quase aconteceu, quase nós beijamos. Ela veio me dar um beijo no rosto e beijou o canto de minha boca, quando foi beijar a outra bochecha eu me virei, nossos lábios ficaram bem próximos e eu pude sentir o delicioso hálito dela, e delirei com a possibilidade de beijar aqueles lábios, mas então ela desviou e mordeu meu queixo, soltando um sorrisinho travesso.

Antes de chegar em casa, eu escutei o bipe de torpedo do meu celular, vi que era um torpedo da Bianca.

Amanhã me salve de um chato jantar, vamos inaugurar teu quarto novo vendo alguns filmes?

Diz que sim vai! 

Respondi o mais depressa possível, não podia existir convite melhor, após mandar o torpedo, logo meu coração acelerou ainda mais, fiquei com medo de meus tios serem mal educados, então pensei em fazer algumas ameaças, isso faria eles pelo menos fingirem que nós não existíamos.

XXXXX

Entrando na casa de meus tios, eu notei que eles estavam na sala vendo televisão, então fui logo até lá vendo eles assistirem um programa policial qualquer, só me interessei quando vi uma foto de Sirius num quadro de mais procurados da policia na Inglaterra, a raiva bateu de novo dentro de mim, se não fosse o seboso maldito eu poderia estar numa vida normal com Sirius, se bem que também tenho de relevar, pois se eu estivesse com meu padrinho eu não conheceria a Bianca.

"Tio Valter." Falei antes que o sorrisinho de bobo apaixonado reaparecesse na minha face, mas em resposta ao meu chamado meu tio apenas grunhiu e isso me lembrou fortemente uma morsa. "Tio Valter." Chamei de novo só que dessa vez falei em tom mais alto e claro assustando meus tios, e só agora percebo que o Duda não está em casa, mas pensar nele agora não é algo que eu queira.

"O que você quer moleque maldito?". Sério, eu gosto de falar tanto com ele quanto ele gosta de falar comigo, mas às vezes me irrita as respostas dele e dessa vez tive de respirar fundo pra não me irritar, nem liguei para a TV que mudou de canal sozinha.

"Amanhã de manhã virão umas pessoas aqui tirar toda a tralha que está no meu quarto, se você quiser guardar aqueles móveis caindo aos pedaços e as tranqueiras que vocês jogaram lá, fale onde colocar que eu aviso os carregadores, se não eu vou jogar na rua ou ligar pro Exército da Salvação vir buscar." Falei em tom sério sem demonstrar hesitação, eu vi aos poucos a cor do rosto dele mudar para vermelho.

"Mais respeito ao falar comigo." Ele disse se levantando.

"Isso é algo que meu padrinho mandou dizer." Falei rapidamente o vendo parar antes de dar o primeiro passo em minha direção, a cor avermelhada de seu rosto passou para um branco doentio. "Os antigos móveis não serão mais úteis, pois hoje eu comprei novos móveis com o MEU dinheiro, então eles são MEUS e eu espero que vocês nem sonhem em pegar algo que virá, pois se não terei de avisar ao meu padrinho Sirius Black que você se nega que eu tenha algum conforto além de colchões sem recheio e um quarto empoeirado."

"Como assim seu dinheiro?". Perguntou Tia Petúnia me olhando com seriedade, e notei um tom diferente nela.

"Dinheiro deixado pelos meus pais para mim." Foi tudo que respondi sem dar mais detalhes, eu conhecia meus tios bem de mais para saber que era melhor eles não saberem que eu tenho montanhas de ouro em um cofre. "Também quero avisar que uma amiga virá amanha também e nós ficaremos em meu quarto, e novamente devo deixar claro que vocês devem tratá-la bem."

"Tudo bem Harry." Certo, eu não estava esperando uma concordância tão dócil de Tio Valter, eu esperava lançar mais uma vez a cartada de Sirius, mas ele apenas sorriu um sorriso totalmente falso, eu conheço os sorrisos de meus tios, aquele era o sorriso que ele dava ao tentar se relacionar bem com um sócio ou um cliente importante ou alguém com grana.

"E não se preocupem, ela não é do meu mundo." Falei tentando testar algo vi de relance Tia Petúnia se mexer desconfortável mas sorrir com uma amabilidade forçada em minha direção em quanto Tio Valter diminuiu só um pouco o sorriso mas depois voltou com tudo.

"Mesmo se fosse, você poderia trazer." Diz meu tio com calma, mesmo o pescoço dele estando um pouco vermelho, era como se ele forçasse a própria garganta a dizer aquilo, havia um brilho nos seus olhos que eu não conseguia identificar.

"Muito bem, vou para o meu quarto, amanhã tenho de acordar cedo." Digo subindo as escadas, mas antes de perdê-los de vista, vejo os dois trocarem um olhar com um significado que eu não sabia qual era.

XXXXXXX

Valter POV

"Você sabia que ele tinha uma herança dos pais?" Foi a primeira coisa que perguntei a Petúnia quando aquela anormalidade sumiu da minha vista.

"Na carta dele nunca mencionaram isso." Falou Petúnia me olhando. "Quanto será que deixaram para ele?" Ela me perguntou interessada.

"Não sei Petúnia, mas nós vamos descobrir, afinal, nós somos os responsáveis por ele e nós que deveríamos lidar com o dinheiro até ele ser maior de idade" Falei já pensando se ele teria bastante dinheiro, talvez o suficiente para uma casa de veraneio em Majorca. "Mas a gente dele mexe com o nosso dinheiro?". Perguntei meio indeciso, nós nunca realmente falamos muito dos anormais, mas eu sei que minha esposa tem um conhecimento sobre eles, afinal, a própria irmã dela nasceu impura, por um instante vi o rosto de Petúnia se iluminar e ficar corado por um tempo, a respiração dela descompassou por alguns segundos.

"Valter". Ela disse em um fio de voz que foi difícil de ouvir, eu me aproximei dela preocupado, mas ela me parou com um aceno da mão e levou a outra mão para o peito respirando fundo. "Valter, o dinheiro deles é ouro".

"O que?". Perguntei meio desnorteado, aquilo não podia ser verdade.

"O dinheiro deles é ouro e prata". Ela falou de novo, agora não bastasse ser só ouro, significa que também aquele moleque maldito tinha prata em suas mãos, eu não posso acreditar todos esses anos cuidando daquilo e eu só fico sabendo disso quando o maldito padrinho assassino dele escapa. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Vamos apenas observar Petúnia, vamos tentar achar uma brecha de colocarmos a mão naquilo que ele nos deve, afinal, o tratamos bem por anos, agora ele tem de pagar toda a comida que comeu e o teto que lhe demos para dormir". Eu falei já pensando qual seria a quantidade de ouro que ele teria. "Amanha não irei trabalhar, vou ficar em casa".

"Por quê?" Perguntou-me Petúnia.

"Para ver o que ele comprou." Eu digo pensativo, eu poderia avaliar quanto dinheiro ele tinha para gastar só pelo que ele já comprou pelo menos tentar, eu já sabia a cotação do outro, então poderei fazer uma boa estimativa.

XXXX

Harry POV

Acordei com o som irritante do despertador velho em cima do criado mudo, ainda sem abrir os olhos eu o desliguei, sentia o meu corpo moído, não consegui dormir direito, só de pensar que Bianca viria aqui hoje, abri os olhos e me sentei na cama tentando espantar o sono. O sol lá fora não estava muito forte, olhei para meu quarto de novo, sério, eu nunca realmente notei o tanto de tranqueira que ele tem, em um canto entre a escrivaninha e a janela havia uma pilha de cadeiras velhas que ia até o teto, ainda havia mais três criados mudos no quarto, sem contar aquele armário trabuco e mais um monte de coisas no chão. Respirei fundo e olhei para Edwiges que devolveu o meu olhar.

"Ei garota." Eu falei olhando atentamente para ela. "Hoje, mais tarde, virão algumas pessoas para fazerem uma mudança no quarto e mais tarde virá uma amiga." Ela me olhava com uma sabedoria que eu ainda acho que uma coruja não devia ter. "Então seria melhor você dar uma volta e só retornar amanha." Ela piou um pouco indignada pelo meu jeito de falar e eu suspirei. "Por favor, Edwiges, eu também acredito que você quer esticar um pouco suas asas e não precisa ir muito longe." Ela ainda me encarava como se faltasse algo. "Eu prometo me cuidar e se eu precisar de você eu assovio." Ela pareceu satisfeita e depois voou pela janela afora ganhando o céu em quanto eu me levantava de vez, pegando uma toalha qualquer naquele armário velho e uma muda de roupa.

XX

O banho até que fora bom, me ajudou há acordar um pouco mais. Sai do banheiro e fui para a cozinha, ainda era cedo ou relativamente cedo, Tio Valter devia estar quase indo para o trabalho, quando chego à cozinha, vejo Tia Petúnia preparando o café e Tio Valter sentado na mesa, ele estava com roupa de ficar em casa, isso era incomum. Me sentei pegando uma xícara e colocando um pouco de café.

"Bom dia Harry." Falou Tia Petúnia se virando do fogão e me olhando com mais atenção do que eu jamais vi ela fazer. O sorriso arreganhado dela lembrava um cavalo mostrando os dentes e a surpresa me pegou me deixando um pouco estático, ela jamais me desejara bom dia antes. Por um tempo fiquei meio em choque, quando notei que a xícara estava cheia transbordando e molhando a toalha branca.

"Desculpe-me, eu não queria..." Falei de forma automática.

"Não se preocupe, Harry." Disse tio Valter com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso muito estranho. Certo, estou achando que eu vou ser assassinado dormindo. "Petúnia traga algo para limpar"

"Tome Harry." Fala minha tia me entregando um guardanapo. O sorriso de cavalo dela ainda não sumira, mas agora eu notei algo nos olhos dela, era claro que algo estava estranho e não foi difícil perceber que aquilo tudo era falsidade, quer dizer, eu havia notado isso no momento que ela me desejou um bom dia.

"Já decidiram o que farão com os moveis do quarto?" Perguntei com cuidado. Os dois se olharam e depois olharam para mim ainda sorrindo.

"Pode deixar no jardim da frente, já ligamos para o Exercito da Salvação." Diz Tio Valter em tom falsamente bem humorado. Eu resolvi não falar mais nada, já tinha pago um extra para o pessoal da mudança para eles retirarem todas as tranqueiras e móveis do meu quarto. Rapidamente tomei café e sai dali, aqueles sorrisos falsamente amigáveis estavam me dando nos nervos, não é difícil saber por que eles estavam assim, eu notei desde ontem para falar a verdade, só demorou um pouco para processar, eles estão daquele jeito desde que souberam que eu tenho dinheiro. Ri baixinho, talvez essa ambição deles seja mais útil do que eu pensava. Logo que cheguei ao meu quarto, tirei todas as roupas do guarda-roupa e coloquei no malão; também peguei todas as cartas de meus amigos que estava sobre o piso solto do assoalho e guardei com cuidado qualquer coisa que fosse do mundo da magia, desde livros a pergaminhos, inclusive o envelope do Gringotes, onde ontem eu tinha visto que minha chave estava dentro do cartão de credito, eu o deixei em meu bolso junto com um maço de dinheiro que eu tinha tirado de um caixa eletrônico no dia anterior, talvez mais tarde eu fizesse uma pequena experiência.

Depois de tudo isso eu peguei meu malão e o tranquei com um cadeado que eu comprara no dia anterior e o arrastei para o quarto de visitas, deixando-o num canto quando terminei tudo isso, a campainha tocou e olhando pela janela vi o caminhão da loja. Os vizinhos na rua olhavam interessados, afinal, pelo que eu soube a loja era bem conceituada. Desci vendo meus tios na sala só de olho, vi que Duda estava assistindo um desenho daqueles japoneses em quanto comia um saco de salgadinhos e fui abrir a porta.

"Senhor Potter?" O homem perguntou ele era alto e tinha cabelos negros.

"Sou eu mesmo." Falei dando espaço para ele entrar.

"Nos avisaram que teríamos de tirar algumas coisas do quarto em questão antes de montar as coisas." Ele diz olhando a prancheta.

"É só subir as escadas, primeira porta a direita pode tirar tudo e colocar na calçada que veem buscar mais tarde" Falei ele confirmou com a cabeça e eu dei espaço para ele entrar logo atrás dele veio mais cinco pessoas.

XXXX

Depois de muito tempo já beirando às três da tarde finalmente tudo no meu quarto foi colocado, eu nem ao menos o reconhecia direito e nunca pensei que ele fora tão espaçoso assim. Que dizer, eu sabia que tinha muita tralha ali, mas o que eu vi sair do quarto foi brincadeira, o caminhão do exercito da salvação que veio buscar todos os moveis antigos e roupas velhas que eu deixara para trás - roupas do Duda eu não precisava mais - o caminhão saiu cheio. Agora vendo meu quarto posso dizer que me sinto um pouco satisfeito e bem com o que eu tinha conseguido agora só tenho de colocar minhas coisas no lugar e me preparar, pois em pouco tempo a Bianca virá e eu quero impressioná-la.

Foi cansativo arrumar tudo, na parede em frente à cama foi colocado um grande enfeite de madeira, no centro do enfeite ficava a imensa televisão de LCD, a cama por si só já era algo lindo, ficava rente ao chão, uma base de madeira fazia parecer que ela tinha altura do chão, mas na realidade ela ficava dentro dessa base, que era vários centímetros acima do piso normal, tipo curvado em rampa, a cada lado da cama havia um criado mudo, além de uma bela poltrona do papai que ficava próximo da janela, um ótimo lugar para ler um livro, o computador ficava no outro extremo do quarto, em sua mesa própria, e as caixinhas de som do Home Theater ficavam espalhadas por todo o quarto.

Depois de estar tudo no seu lugar, eu resolvi fazer um teste. Ainda com o dinheiro no meu bolso eu o tirei e separei uma boa quantia colocando no bolso esquerdo da calça em quanto guardava o resto do dinheiro no bolso direito. Eu não podia confiar muito nos meus tios, não agora que eles sabiam que eu tenho dinheiro. Desci até a sala onde encontrei meus tios, eles pareciam estar falando de algo, mas pararam assim que me notaram chegando, então não pude ouvir muito.

"Está tudo certo com o seu quarto?" Perguntou meu tio sorrindo em minha direção. Eu vi o brilho da ambição em seus olhos e pelo canto do olho vi o Duda emburrado, ele provavelmente queria ter as mesmas coisas que eu tinha em meu quarto.

"Está tudo bem." Eu falei respirando fundo era melhor arriscar. "Mas agora eu quero que vocês saiam essa noite e só voltem amanha cedo" Certo, eu não os queria bisbilhotando enquanto a Bianca estivesse aqui, mas também queria testar algo.

"Esta nos expulsando anormal?" Falou Duda nervoso se levantando, eu ainda acho uma proeza ele conseguir juntar os poucos neurônios que tem para formar frases inteiras.

"Eu só quero ter uma noite calma." Falei tirando o dinheiro do bolso esquerdo e jogando sobre a mesa de centro que tinha na sala, os olhos de tio Valter brilharam ainda mais olhando para o dinheiro. "Duas mil e quinhentas libras, é o que tem ai, no fim do mês darei mais mil e quinhentas, tudo que vocês precisam é não me encherem mais o saco e assinarem qualquer documento de minha escola que eu colocar em sua frente e sair essa noite." Ok, eu falei aquilo pensando que mesmo Sirius sendo meu padrinho ele não podia dar autorização para eu ir a Hogsmeade, afinal, ele era um fugitivo. Olhei para meu tio e ele parecia estar pensando no que faria, eu conseguia ver as engrenagens se movendo em sua cabeça ou quase isso, já Tia Petúnia nem mais olhava para mim e sim, sorria em direção do dinheiro.

"Muito bem." Falou Tio Valter após quase cinco minutos de silencio ele me olhou com aquele sorriso de quem queria agradar alguém importante ou com dinheiro. "Sairemos hoje à noite e faremos o que você pediu, mas somente no tempo estipulado." Ok, isso foi bem claro, ele estava dizendo que após o fim do mês as coisas mudariam e o mês estava acabando. "Sairemos logo após sua amiga chegar."

"Papai eu não quero isso." Choramingou Duda agindo como uma criancinha mimada como eu sei que ele é, o porco de peruca não passa de um valentão que oprime os mais fracos, mas choraminga no colinho dos pais para eles fazerem o que ele quer. "Ele vai acabar..."

"Já está decidido Duda." Falou Tio Valter interrompendo o filho, ele nunca iria dispensar dinheiro, eu sei disso. "Depois conversamos." Ele falou olhando para o filho e voltou à atenção para mim. "Era só isso Harry?" Ele me perguntou em tom falsamente amigável.

"Só." Eu disse dando as costas sem demonstrar a minha animação me controlando pela primeira vez desde que eu soube do mundo da magia e que tinha dinheiro no mundo bruxo eu notei que poderia usar o dinheiro para ter alguns benefícios aqui em casa. E isso podia ser muito interessante e tornar minha vida mais divertida do que já fora no mundo Trouxa, talvez eu comentasse algo com a Hermione, mais tarde essas seriam realmente minhas melhores férias.

XXXXXXXX

Pela ultima mensagem de Bianca ela chegaria aqui por volta das sete e meia para _**"fugir" **_do jantar com o pai dela, e a hora estava quase chegando. Eu já a estava esperando no andar de baixo em quanto meus tios também estavam. OK, confesso, estava muito ansioso para vê-la, um frio forte tomava conta de minha barriga, era como se eu estivesse em uma montanha russa, olhei para os meus tios e eles estavam com roupa de sair, eu nem queria saber aonde eles iam mesmo, e pouco me importa. A campainha tocou e eu senti o frio em meu estomago aumentar, rapidamente fui até a porta, acho que quase corri ate lá, pois mal percebi o trajeto que fiz, só me dei conta quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta e abrindo a porta, quando a porta estava inteiramente aberta eu fiquei estático. Sério, não conseguia pensar direito, ela estava linda, estava maravilhosa, os cabelos longos e negros soltos, o vestido tomara que caia bem moldado ao corpo, de cor branca mais apertado na cintura que ia até a metade das coxas, o sapato de salto alto, tudo a fazia parecer mais linda do que eu jamais a vira, e o melhor, ela estava completamente molhada, isso fazia seu vestido colar ainda mais em seu corpo e ficando bem transparente, deixava-a ainda mais gostosa.

"Fuga realizada com sucesso" ela dizia já pulando em meus braços e me dando um abraço molhado.

"Bem vinda" falei meio sem jeito.

Bianca entrou, e algo estranho aconteceu. Ela apareceu na televisão da sala, saindo de uma limusine ao lado de um homem elegante, usava o mesmo vestido e sorria de forma simpática acenando para as câmeras, tio Valter olhou para a televisão e para a Bianca, e logo um sorriso completamente aberto começou a se formar no rosto dele.

"Bem vinda a nossa humilde casa" o maldito leão marinho começou a falar vindo em direção da Bianca.

"Uma pena vocês já estarem indo" falei lançando um olhar assassino para ele.

"È... hum... já estávamos de partida" ele falou.

Confesso que senti uma mescla de alegria absoluta e terror quando eles deixaram eu e Bianca sozinhos em casa, fiquei um tempo olhando para ela com uma cara de idiota, até que ela se auto-convidou para tomar banho, enquanto ela estava no banheiro, senti meu corpo inteiro ferver, imaginando a água escorrendo por seu delicioso corpo nu, eu iria enlouquecer com certeza. Tentei não pensar muito nisso enquanto escolhia uma das minhas blusas novas para ela vestir, peguei uma toalha novinha e fui até o banheiro, para espera-la na porta.

"Estou deixando a camisa e a toalha aqui na porta tá" falei meio sem fala.

"Ok" ela falou em um tom cantarolado.

Fui para meu quarto e me deitei na cama, fiquei mudando os canais da televisão, tinha assinado todos os canais possíveis, e confesso que minha puberdade me fez assinar vários canais adultos. Meu coração acelerou quando ela entrou no quarto, cabelos molhados, pele ainda úmida, isso fez eu me excitar mais do que eu estava. Bianca vestia minha camisa que era preta e muito...muito curta para ela, isso fazia sua calcinha ficar inteiramente a mostra, calcinha branca, bem pequeninha, com certeza usava aquele tipo de calcinha para não deixar marca no vestido branco, confesso que era impossível tirar os olhos dela, cada curva, minha mente trabalhava a mil por horas, sua calcinha fazia uma leve curva na frente, demonstrando certo volume, e isso fez eu imaginar como seria a bocetinha dela, devia ser grande, inchadinha, só de pensar nisso eu fiquei com ele duro.

"Me come com os olhos" ela falou pulando na cama se sentando ao meu lado "Conseguiu me deixar com vergonha".

Puxei o lençol sobre meu colo para ela não perceber que eu estava completamente excitado, então Bianca sorriu para mim, um sorriso que demonstrava que ela já tinha percebido há muito tempo. Ela desligou a luz do quarto e pegou o controle de minha mão, colocou em um canal de filme, um minuto de filme passou quando ela se aproximou mais de mim, deitando sua cabeça em meu peitoral, passando sua pena em cima da minha, me fazendo sentir sua bocetinha contra minha perna.

"Você é a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda minha vida" tomei coragem e falei, colocando minha mão direita na face dela, acariciando-a.

"Hum..." ela dizia erguendo a cabeça olhando-me nos olhos "O que você fez? Para me fazer pensar em você vinte quatro horas do meu dia".

"Me diga você, pois não tem um segundo que eu não esteja pensando em você" falei.

"Ok" ela dizia com um sorriso lindo "Há algum tempo seguro essa vontade louca, agora chega, vem cá Harry"

Bianca me chamava para ela, e eu não podia me segurar mais, seria meu primeiro beijo, mas de alguma maneira eu sabia exatamente como fazer e já não sentia medo algum, apenas sentia um desejo ardente que poderia queimar o mundo inteiro. Avancei pra cima dela colocando minha mão direita em sua nuca, ela não hesitou, avancei em seus lábios colando meus lábios nos dela, ela abriu um pouco a boca e eu a invadi com minha língua, acariciando sua língua com a minha, sua resposta foi atrevida, dando chupadinhas em minha língua, fazendo o beijo se tornar ardente, sedento, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam bem gostoso. Suas mãos deslizavam por minhas costas me apertando, enquanto minha mão direita tocava em seu corpo, começava a explorar o corpo dela, alisando suas coxas subindo por sua cintura, enfiando pra dentro da blusa, deslizando meus dedos por sua pele quente até preencher minha mão em um dos seus seios, o massageando, apertando, esfregando seu mamilo entre meus dedos. Desci meus beijos por seu queixo o mordendo e continuava minha descida até chegar em seu pescoço a onde beijava, deslizava minha língua e chupava bem gostoso.

Os beijos se encerraram e ela me empurrou, ela estava ofegante.

"Não está indo muito rápido?" ela perguntou com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Desculpe-me" falei meio sem jeito "Você faz isso comigo, quero fazer coisas que nunca fiz antes, sou louco por você!"

Ela não me deu resposta, apenas veio pra cima de mim e voltou a me beijar. Bianca pulou para meu colo enquanto fazia nossos beijos ficarem mais quentes, ela segurava minhas mãos por cima de minha cabeça colando-as na parede enquanto sua língua brincava de forma travessa com a minha. Foi nesse momento que ela começou a rebolar, rebolava de uma forma tão intensa, tão perfeita que eu poderia jurar que iria gozar só de senti-la rebolar em meu pau daquela forma, ela abandonou meus lábios e foi para meu pescoço, enquanto beijava e chupava meu pescoço, ela soltava uns gemidinhos e rebolava com mais intensidade, meu pau latejava a cada rebolada dela. Bianca voltou para a minha boca e começou a chupar minha língua fazendo as reboladas ficarem mais intensas, então aconteceu, era impossível segurar, senti aquela sensação incrível me invadir e gozei bem gostoso, gozei enquanto ela rebolava em meu pau, sujando minha cueca, tentei segurar a reação do meu rosto, mas era impossível, soltei um gemido abafado e me estiquei inteiro, nesse exato momento ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido e parou de rebolar, segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior, me lançando um olhar de pura satisfação.

"Foi gostoso?" ela sussurrou enquanto se deitava em cima de mim, deitando sua cabeça em meu peitoral.

"Foi" respondi ainda morrendo de vergonha.

Ficamos assim abraçados por algum tempo, então ela pegou o controle e começou a mudar de canais, até que chegou em um canal adulto, ela deixou lá e ficou assistindo. Um, dois, três minutos se passaram até ela dar uma mexidinha, no filme a atriz pagava um boquete pro ator, e isso pareceu excitar Bianca, ela deslizou sua mão direita pela a minha coxa até chegar o zíper da calça, a onde abriu enfiando a mão pra dentro, meu pau já estava duro.

"Confesso que gosto de filmes pornôs" ela dizia baixinho, seu rosto estava coradinho. "Sou virgem, nunca fiz isso com ninguém, mas realmente sempre quis fazer, então... posso?"

Não podia acreditar no que ela estava falando, fiquei meio mudo, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu respondi quase gritado "Claro".

Ajudei-a tirar minha calça e cueca, meu pau saltou pra fora como uma torre, completamente duro, cabecinha inchada, ele estava todo melado de porra, por causa das reboladas dela, Bianca mordeu seu lábio inferior e sorriu. Então se virou, deixando sua imensa e deliciosa bunda bem na frente, foi engatinhando por meu corpo até ficar com a cabeça bem próxima do meu cacete, então começou a lamber meu pau, limpando toda a porra dele, lambendo ele todinho o deixando limpinho.

"Seu gosto é bom". Ela dizia sorrindo.

Logo após enfio ele devagarzinho pra dentro de sua boca, em seguida o chupava com força, parecia que queria roubar o gosto do meu pau, ele ficou me chupando durante algum tempo, movimentando a cabeça pra frente e pra trás, o engolindo inteiro, senti meu pau latejar dentro da boca dela.

"Não é justo, quero sentir seu gosto" falei.

Bianca esticou o braço e usou seus dedos para afastar a calcinha de sua bocetinha, que já estava pingando, quase enlouqueci vendo aquela deliciosa e gordinha boceta completamente babadinha, então ela engatinhou pra trás até sentar em minha boca, mordi sua bocetinha inteira sentindo o sabor maravilhoso do seu melzinho. Usei minhas mãos para abrir os lábios da bocetinha dela, fiquei louco a olhar ela toda rosadinha linda, deslizei minha língua pela a parte interna dela, dando apenas uma passadinha, depois soltei seus lábios e mordi ela inteira chupando todinha. Voltei a deslizar minha língua por ela inteira, me deliciando com seu sabor, escutei o som do seu gemido e aumentei o ritmo enfiando minha língua entre seus lábios vaginais lambendo tudo. Bianca parou de chupar meu pau por um segundo pra poder soltar um alto gemido, então voltou a engolir ele e seus gemidos ficaram abafados por causa do meu cacete em sua boca. Usei minhas mãos para abrir sua bocetinha de novo e comecei a lamber lá dentro, bem fundo, chupava o seu clitóris, ela gritava de tesão, gemendo muito. Eu lambia o clitóris durinho dela e ficava brincando com ele, então deixei minha língua nele apenas lambendo, nesse exato momento Bianca começou a rebolar na minha boca, rebolando loucamente, enquanto começava a chupar meu pau com toda vontade, o engolindo, estava adorando as reboladas dela em minha língua, então pensei que ela poderia gostar se eu me movimentar também, então comecei a mover meu quadril pra cima e pra baixo, penetrando a boca dela, como se estivesse comendo sua boquinha.

Senti aquela sensação se aproximar novamente, então ela parou de chupar meu pau, e começou a gemer bem alto.

"Vou gozar...vou gozar...vou gozar...ain meu Deus...que delicia...vou gozar." Ela gritava sem parar de gemer.

A bocetinha de Bianca ficava ainda mais babadinha, seu melzinho escorria em fartura pra dentro de minha boca, então ela se contraiu seguidamente fazendo seu melzinho escorrer por entre suas coxas. Ela gemeu baixinho mais um pouquinho enquanto rebolava bem devagarzinho na minha língua, suas reboladas foram morrendo até ela parar, no momento que ela parou de rebolar, voltou a engolir meu pau, com uma vontade ainda maior. Bombando meu pau dentro de sua boca, chupando com toda vontade do mundo, fazendo sua língua deslizar pela cabecinha enquanto ela chupava, então começou a usar a mão direita para punhetar enquanto chupava, naquele ritmo não demorou nem um minuto, eu já estava urrando de prazer e gozando muito, fazendo os jatos de porra invadir a boquinha deliciosa dela, a preenchendo. Bianca parou por um segundo pra engolir o gozo, e então voltou a chupar e punhetar, fazendo meu corpo inteiro se esticar e eu urrar novamente, era o momento mais sensível do meu cacete, e ela não se importou com isso, queria mais, e continuou, em alta velocidade, batendo punheta com a mão direita e chupando com toda vontade, e em seguida engatou a segunda goza, me fazendo explodir de tanto prazer, urrando e me contraindo todo enquanto enchia novamente sua boca de porra. Enquanto ela engolia eu tratei de morder sua bocetinha voltando a chupá-la, com um movimento rápido eu nos virei na cama, e avancei contra sua boceta, lambendo, chupando, mordendo, socando a língua dentro dela, chupando seu clitóris, fazendo tudo e refazendo deixando sua bocetinha ainda mais babadinha, o gemido dela ficou mais histérico e mais alto, ela colocou suas pernas em cima dos meus ombros e se esticou toda na cama enquanto suas mãos seguravam em meus cabelos, forçando meu rosto contra sua bocetinha, enfiei minha língua a fudendo com a língua.

Ela não parava de gritar e gemer, em seguida senti a boceta dela se contrair seguidamente, enchendo minha boca de gozo quente, ela estava gozando novamente bem gostoso na minha boca, Bianca continuou forçando minha cabeça contra sua bocetinha e depois relaxou bem gostosinho.

XXXXXXXX

Qualquer um pensaria que após o acontecido eu e Bianca com certeza iríamos até o fim, e todos se enganaram a respeito disso, ficamos deitados abraçados e suados durante algum tempo, até Bianca se levantar me puxando para o banheiro, onde tomamos um delicioso banho juntos, regado a muitos beijos e caricias safadas. Voltamos para o quarto e confesso que beijei tanto que quase dei câimbra na mandíbula, mas nada muito ousado aconteceu. Bianca simplesmente impedia qualquer toque mais intimo, era como se ela estivesse claramente me dizendo que por aquela noite o que tínhamos feito já tinha passado de todos os limites, claro que eu não iria forçar, estava satisfeito demais com o que tinha acontecido.

Então dormimos abraçados, colados um no outro e acordamos juntos, bem cedo, após mais uma longa sessões de beijos, que eu simplesmente amei, Bianca se vestiu com seu belo vestido de festa e ligou para o motorista vir buscá-la, na soleira da porta de casa ela me beijou e disse algo que fez meu coração quase sair pela a boca:

"Tchau namorado!"

"Até mais...hum... namorada" respondi de volta, o namorada soou tão estranho em minha boca, era algo que não esperava dizer tão cedo.

"Essa noite foi perfeita" ela dizia me dando um selinho "Mas que fique claro que não acontecerão aquelas coisas todas as vezes que ficarmos sozinhos".

"Hum... não?" falei meio sem sentir, fato que fez gargalhar.

"Tarado" ela dizia em meio aos sorrisos "Agora tenho que ir mesmo, te mando um torpedo, tem uma festa, e quero que vá comigo".

Não deu tempo de perguntar que tipo de festa era, por que o carro parou em frente casa e ela simplesmente me agarrou antes de correr pra dentro do carro, me deixando de queixo caído igual um bobo, completamente apaixonado por uma trouxa.

Quando tomei de novo consciência de onde eu estava olhei em volta onde alguns vizinhos me olhavam com interesse malditos curiosos eu rapidamente entrei em casa e subi para o meu quarto onde para minha surpresa Edwiges já estava em seu poleiro olhando para mim de maneira severa e um pouco reprovadora, mas ela parecia bem alerta e agitada como se estivesse pronta para alguma coisa. Não demorou muito e recebi um torpedo de Bianca avisando onde era a festa e pedindo para eu ir busca-la perto da embaixada Brasileira, me deu até o endereço. Por sorte eu conhecia aqueles lados, afinal, Tio Valter era acompanhante do mundo político e anos atrás vivia passando perto de alguns lugares de poderes políticos, sempre tecendo algum comentário sobre uma embaixada e outra, claro que em algumas soltava algum comentário racista e desconexo, como no caso das embaixadas do oriente médio.

Eu demorei alguns minutos para perceber que ela me falara para ir buscá-la, agora ferrou, eu não tenho carro eu não tenho nada e buscá-la de taxi não me parecia certo. Eu não sei mesmo o que fazer, eu queria ter alguém para conversar sobre tudo isso, sobre a Bianca, sobre o meu recente namoro, sobre tudo num geral, então me lembrei de uma pessoa para falar a verdade, não sabia como havia me esquecido dele. Rapidamente peguei uma pena e um pergaminho e comecei a escrever uma carta longa contando tudo ou quase tudo que acontecera desde que entrei de férias. Quando terminei, era uma carta até que grande olhei de lado para Edwiges que já estendia a pata onde amarrei a carta.

-Garota, quero que você entregue isso o mais rapidamente para Sirius. Falei acariciando a cabeça dela que piou em tom de orgulho por receber uma missão, mal terminei de amarrar a carta e ela lançou voo em grande velocidade em direção ao sul.

XXXXX

O tempo já havia passado e já estava na hora do almoço meus tios tinham voltado há algumas horas, mas não falaram nada comigo nem perguntaram nada apesar de Duda me olhar nervoso por alguma razão pouco me importei eles que ficassem no canto deles por em quanto assim não me enchiam. Eu já estava para descer para o almoço quando ouço o som de asas, olhei para a janela e lá se encontrava Edwiges. Ela parecia cansada, mas trazia algo em sua pata rapidamente peguei a carta dando alguns petiscos de coruja para ela que piou agradecida e comeu e depois bebeu um pouco de água e se ajeitou no poleiro em quanto eu abria a carta com a letra de Sirius.

_Carta Sirius._

_Caro Harry eu tenho algo muito serio para falar contigo._

_Mandou bem em garoto kkkk. Sobre os assuntos que você me perguntou não posso dizer muito por carta até por que não teriam muita valia, mas como eu disse acima mandou bem em garoto já arrasando corações, não nega que é um Potter mesmo. Eu não posso falar muito sobre onde estou, afinal, você sabe minhas circunstâncias, mas devo dizer que você tem uma ótima coruja por me encontrar tão rápido em um local distante como eu estou. Sobre o problema de hoje à noite, eu realmente acho que seria feio você ir busca-la de Taxi (seja lá o que for isso), então dei um jeito. Hoje a uma e meia em ponto, esteja em frente ao parque perto de sua casa aquele próximo ao local onde nos vimos pela primeira vez, será uma surpresa, lá também deixarei mais uma carta, não se preocupe, não irei aparecer lá. Quando chegar lá você devera responder pelo nome Tiago Stwart, não me pergunte por que, estará tudo respondido na outra carta._

_Continue como está Harry e se cuide boa sorte no seu encontro hoje._

_ASS Snuffles._

Fiquei curioso sobre o que seria a solução de hoje a noite que Sirius mencionara, um mal presságio passou por mim, ele nem sabia o que era um taxi. Provavelmente me daria uma chave de portal ou quem sabe uma vassoura. Provavelmente daquelas que levam mais de três pessoas ao mesmo tempo, lembro-me de ter visto uma dessas em um catálogo de vassouras, bom eu tenho de esperar a hora para ir lá.

-Harry venha comer. Chamou minha tia do andar de baixo ainda estou estranhando esse tratamento de meus tios, mesmo sabendo que era puramente fingido e forçado movido pela ganância, mas é melhor deixar para pensar na surpresa de Sirius mais tarde, afinal, eu só tinha de esperar uma hora até o horário marcado e esperar nunca me matou.

XXXXx

Eu já me encontrava em frente ao parque das magnólias, faltavam uns dois minutos para o horário marcado e eu não vi nada de estranho ali. Quando o relógio marcou um minuto para o horário marcado, eu vi um caminhão preto virar a rua e vir na minha direção, logo atrás dele uma Mercedes preta. O caminhão parou na minha frente e a Mercedes em frente do caminhão o motorista me olhou me medindo de cima a baixo enquanto as portas da Mercedes se abriram e saíram pessoas com ternos negros. Eu já estava me sentindo num daqueles filmes de espião onde todo carro e vestimenta é preta, uma das pessoas que saiu do carro me deu um olhar avaliador, não parecia ter me reconhecido.

"Tiago Stwart?" Ele perguntou em tom sério.

"Sim". Respondi o vendo olhar para o motorista do caminhão que desceu e foi para a parte de trás abrir as portas do baú do caminhão.

"Somos os O'Haras, viemos lhe entregar algo". Ele disse em tom sério, porém amigável. Um sorriso de negócios nasceu em sua face enquanto ele andava para a traseira do caminhão fazendo sinal para que eu o seguisse. O motorista já desembarcara a carga e não acreditei direito no que eu vi, era uma moto, uma ótima e belíssima moto, uma Harley Davison 1200 Custom, eu tinha visto uma dessa na TV outro dia. "Aqui esta a mercadoria". Ele disse enquanto eu meio que babava em cima da moto, confesso que não é muito comum eu me interessar por meios de transportes trouxas, mas aquela moto era mais bonita do que aparecera na TV. Só olhei para ele quando notei que o motorista do caminhão entregara uma espécie de mala para o cara. "Isso também fazia parte do acordo".

"Obrigado". Eu falei meio sem entender. Definitivamente, Sirius tinha enlouquecido, eu nem podia dirigir aquilo, eu não sabia.

"Esta tudo como o acordo, todos os feitiços que pediram estão na moto, inclusive os de segurança e de aumento de potência". Falou o homem que não se identificara direito ainda, eu peguei a mala e ele simplesmente deu as costas, eu nem tinha notado que o motorista do caminhão tinha já entrado e ligado o motor e antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa o caminhão partiu e a Mercedes não demorou muito me deixando sozinho com aquilo.

"Que merda". Falei em tom que só eu poderia ouvir quando olhei para a moto de novo e depois pra mala mediana em minhas mãos, não me entregaram as chaves, então elas deviam estar ali dentro. Me sentei ali mesmo ao lado da moto e abri a mala. Havia um conjunto de roupas pretas, uma camisa que ao toque não parecia ser de um tecido que eu deveria conhecer e uma jaqueta de coro. Em cima delas estava uma pequena caixinha parda, eu a abri e vi a chave da moto ali junto com uma carta e mais alguns papéis, eu logo peguei a carta e reconheci de primeira a letra de Sirius.

_Caro Harry_

_E ai gostou do presente? Se sua mãe soubesse que te dei uma moto ela me matava, mas você tem de chegar em grande estilo nesse encontro com sua brasileirinha. É uma boa surpresa, não?_

_Primeiro, quero que você saiba do porque não dar o seu verdadeiro nome. Bom, isso é simples, os caras que lhe entregaram essa moto são da máfia Irlandesa, não seria bom eles souberem quem realmente você era, não que eles fiquem muito por dentro do mundo bruxo. Segundo, eu sei que você deve estar pensando que não sabe nem dirigir essa moto, mas não se preocupe, nos papéis dentro dessa caixa onde estava minha carta tem um feitiço que lhe ajudará com isso, foi difícil fazê-lo, por isso a demora da entrega. Você também encontrara documentação que facilitará quando você andar pelo mundo trouxa, a documentação fará qualquer "guarda" que pedir seus documentos ficar meio aturdido e ver que você tem realmente licença para dirigir. A própria moto em si também tem feitiços de proteção, mandei colocar alguns iguais aos que eu tinha em minha antiga moto como os de prevenir quedas e batidas, também mandei colocar feitiços que aumentavam o desempenho da moto, você pode andar nela mais rápido do que em uma firebolt e o melhor você também pode voar com essa moto e ela tem feitiços de invisibilidade, então não precisa nem se preocupar em ser visto pelos trouxas._

_Espero que isso lhe ajude hoje à noite, e isso também conta como o seu presente de natal, viu. Então divirta-se e não se preocupe quando for para a escola, mas isso só te esclareço depois que me mandar mais cartas falando dessa garota._

_Mas agora quero dar-lhe um pequeno aviso. Quero que você tome cuidado, pois alguma coisa está se mexendo no submundo. Quando fui atrás da moto ouvi relatos estranhos sobre compras de grandes quantidades de sangue de unicórnio para a Inglaterra e aparentemente alguns ex-comensais estão agitados, então como dizia meu antigo instrutor na academia de aurores, Alastor Moody: VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE._

_Ate mais meu afilhado e se cuida._

_ASS: Snuffles._

Fiquei um pouco aturdido ao ouvir falar de máfia, mas o que realmente me preocupou foi os movimentos estranhos que Sirius falara na carta. Dobrei a carta e dei uma olhada na caixa parda, peguei um pequeno cartão onde logo uma foto minha com meus dizeres apareceu como uma verdadeira carteira de motorista, quando toquei no outro papel, senti uma forte dor de cabeça enquanto milhares de coisas passavam em frente de meus olhos, meu próprio corpo tremeu um pouco, quando tudo passou olhei de novo para o papel, mas não havia mais nada ali do que um simples bilhete.

_Com isso não terá problemas em lidar com a moto nem se perderá nas estradas, ae tinha todo meu conhecimento sobre motos e mais alguns além de estradas e rotas que eu consegui tirar até de mapas._

_ASS: snuffles_

Não entendi direito aquilo, não sabia que era possível fazer isso e mais uma vez me pego pensado que magia é incrível. Olhei para a moto e me senti mais confiante, fechei a mala com a carta de Sirius dentro e coloquei o cartão de motorista dentro de minha carteira nova, algo que Bianca me fez comprar. Quando me levantei a mala se transformou numa mochila, não dava tempo para pensar naquilo direito. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e mais uma vez me levanto girando a chave em minha mão direita, não posso evitar sorrir um pouco nervoso e um pouco animado, eu logo subo nela e automaticamente já sei o que fazer era como se eu já soubesse aquilo há anos. Subi o pesinho da moto e a liguei acelerando ouvindo o motor potente da moto, faço isso mais algumas vezes e um grupo de garotas mais velhas que passava pelo parque olhou em minha direção sorrindo eu sorri de volta e acelerei de novo já saindo derrapando dando meia lua e indo a toda velocidade em direção da casa de meus tios. É claro, pelo caminho mais longo.

A moto era incrível era tão fácil pilotá-la que parecia que ela fazia parte de meu corpo, o mínimo toque ela ia à direção que eu queria e a velocidade era ótima. Em pouco tempo eu decidi não ir para a casa dos meus tios e virei rapidamente uma rua antes, a curva fora bem fechada, meu joelho direito quase tocou o chão e a moto se endireitou sem diminuir velocidade. Fui acelerando sem parar em nenhuma esquina, passando por bairros de Surrey que eu jamais visitei e de algum jeito me vi em meio a uma estrada onde cortava os carros sem perceber o velocímetro que não parava de subir. Quando eu resolvi parar o local em volta era deserto, mostrando uma paisagem meio rural e devia estar um pouco longe da casa dos meus tios, olhei no relógio e vi que já se passara uma hora, eu teria de voltar. Dei meia volta e fui em direção a Surrey, de novo era como se eu conhecesse todos os caminhos não demorou muito e eu já estava na cidade passando e rasgando algumas esquinas, juro que ouvi algumas buzinas, mas nem ligo quando estava a um quarteirão de casa diminui mais a velocidade. Alguns vizinhos que me conheciam me olhavam torto, outros impressionados, não demorou muito e estacionei minha moto ao lado do carro de tio Valter, que saiu de casa provavelmente por ouvir o barulho da moto.

"O que é isso"? Perguntou ele meio estático olhando para a moto, eu podia perceber que ele estava pensando em quanto ela valia.

"Uma moto". Respondi descendo dela tirando a chave. "Meu padrinho me deu de presente porque vou sair hoje". Falei com calma. "Ele também tem uma boa grana no meu mundo".

"Você nem tem idade para dirigir". Falou meu tio e eu juro que sei que ele estava pensando em vender minha moto, eu logo fechei a cara.

"Isso não é a sua conta, mas eu tenho autorização para dirigi-la sim". Falei em tom forte fazendo ele me olhar com mais atenção. "Ela tem feitiços de antirroubo para qualquer um que não tenha a chave, tocar nela, bom, não seria agradável". Falei blefando a ultima parte fazendo meu tio se desinteressar momentaneamente pela moto, mas eu sabia que ele ainda estava pensando em quanto ela valia. "Hoje à noite eu sairei com minha namorada não tenho hora pra voltar. Falei entrando não dando chances para ele falar mais nada já subindo as escadas, pois já quero me arrumar para uma noite com minha namorada."


End file.
